Overwatch Special Forces
by PawsLover
Summary: Overwatch:Recall was a thing from the past now, and Gibraltar had been recruiting new people, including soldiers! This is the story of a group of half-brothers who decided to join Overwatch. T for violence, sensual descriptions and tons of fun! Tracer and OC, Zarya having a relationship too, and also lots of other pairings!
1. Error 404

It was a beautiful day in Gibraltar, sun was coming out, the birds were singing, and Brits were teleporting everywhere helping soldiers and new agents with their stuff.

Well _, just one Brit,_ but she was more than enough.

Overwatch:Recall was a thing of the past now, since it had occurred exactly a year ago.

Now, with Soldier:76 as the army chief and Winston as the whole Overwatch chief, they were growing almost _exponentially_.

Today was a big day for Gibraltar and for Lena, because new people were going to be added to the family. All the 400 soldiers that had arrived from all over the world were now there in the base (Which had obviously expanded to be able to keep just 400 people), to help and to save people.

Pharah had been the one who arranged everything, and the one who had recruited all those soldier by herself, one by one.

Tracer was happy to have her with them, of course, happy that everyone was back with them.

The first ones that joined back were Lucio and Mercy, their angel. They had responded almost immediately after Winston had recalled.

Some took some more time like DVa or Genji, but at the end they joined and now they were probably training or playing video games.

Torbjörn had joined the moment he heard that Reinhard was joining too.

Zarya joined after Tracer, Winston and some soldiers that they had managed to get, helped her in an omnic attack in Russia.

Pharah joined weeks after the Russian mission, after she heard the rumors of Overwatch returning, feeling the need of helping Overwatch since that would've been her mother's wish.

The last one that joined was a mysterious, yet not so unknown Soldier:76, or more like Dad76 as some of the childish agents like McGree (Who had joined right before Soldier:76 on a random day) or Lena called him whenever he got mad at them.

Now, Soldier:76 was telling the soldiers that had arrived where to go, since there were dormitories for heroes and for soldiers. They all had the same privilege, but he wanted to make things clear. And also keep them safe from people like Lena Oxton.

"You and your squad can head to Dormitories from number 345 to 355, understood?" Soldier:76 asked one of the chief soldiers that lead a squad, and he nodded, yelling the classical _Yes, sir!_ And heading towards the location.

When the soldier disappeared from his sight, he exhaled and readied himself for the next one.

"What up, love!" He heard a boop sound and then a high pitched voice who annoyed the hell out of him, "You done yet?" She asked for the third time that hour.

"No, Tracer. I'm not done yet and could you please just…" He glared at the soldiers who were amazed by Tracer's presence, "Leave. You are distracting the gentlemen" She giggled with a slight blush in her cheeks and nodded hesitantly.

"Jeez, such a poo party, love" She gave them a wink and left to help in whatever she could, as hyperactive as always.

"Kids, they never learn" He murmured and continued giving orders to the others.

* * *

Hours passed and it was already night time. Most of the soldiers had their own dormitories assigned except for the last squad, which was getting their orders from Soldier:76 at that exact moment.

"You guys are the last, you go from 390 to 400" They just nodded, exhausted just like him, making him let out a small chuckle, "Have a nice night, gentlemen, and pray for your duties not to be activated, I know you're eager to fight, but we are not risking any lives now, understood?" They nodded again and headed to their assigned place.

Soldier:76 waited for a few seconds before assuring to himself that everything went perfectly fine, and started heading back to the heroes dormitories and current base.

He was right in front of the assigned door before he heard someone calling his name. It was a high-pitched voice…

 _That annoying, little, British voice._

"Wait- Soldier:76! We have a situation, love!" He heard and almost felt the need to slap her right away. Everything went perfectly fine, _perfectly_ fine.

"What?" He asked with rough voice, making her take a step back and murmur something like _Woah, so spooky_.

"Welp, the paper says 400 soldiers, but uh…" He then heard some loud noises from outer part of the Installations, "There are actually 404" He glared at her in confusion and anger, and then heard some other voices and what seemed to be a fire going on right outside the installations.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked for information and Lena had the urge to chuckle.

"Well, they call themselves the Pawcifisters, pun intended, mind you, and Pharah had denied their entry at first, stating that we didn't have enough room for them. But they just, uh, said that they don't mind, that they can camp around the place when it was night time…" She was getting more excited by every second, "They sound like cool people! I'm gonna go greet them!" She was about to blink away from there, but Soldier's hand stopped her, "Wha-"

"You can't go, it's dangerous. What if they're some kind of freaks? You can't just go outside at night and meet with som-" She blinked out of his sight, and he just wanted to yell, "I'm gonna kill you, Tracer!" He stormed inside the dormitories, waking up almost everybody, except for those who were still up, like DVa who was up playing video games or McGree who was at the bar with some new soldiers he met.

* * *

They were what you would call _brothers_ , although they weren't any kind of blood-related.

They were always together, in war, and in life. It had been that way for a long, long time, since they all met, years ago, as army infants.

They were all orphans, and had gone through some shit together, which only made them stronger, and also a little crazier.

Not _utterly crazy_ , but still.

Their brain man, _John_ , A.K.A Johnny, was the least crazy guy of the group. He was tall, slim and blonde, although you couldn't really notice that when they were on their uniforms. He always made plans before going into a fight, or any kind of mission. He was silent, and made for infiltration. He knew basics of every single thing, and also knew some hacking stuff.

Their bomber/gunman, Logan, A.K.A Logus, was your typical black guy from the movies, he was big, bald and he carried the weapons, and also tools for camping. He was one of the craziest, yet kindest of the group (Not that the others weren't kinder enough), and he always had stories to tell to the people they would meet in their missions. He was also the chef, and he made sure everyone had a good cook when he had the chance to actually touch a kitchen.

Their doc/pilot/scavenger, Daniel, A.K.A Danny, was a small guy, he wore special, healing clothes and used special, rare healing guns, he himself was weird, maybe the weirdest, with his hair pink, and his purple eyes. The fact that he had a dog necklace didn't help his looks either, but he was kind. And he loved his friends, his _brothers._ He had knowledge on everything that was mobile. And he could drive almost every vehicle that was made by humans. He had his own jet, _Maria,_ in which they stored most of their heavy armour and weapons.

The jet's location is unknown to everybody, including themselves, and will only appear to them when Danny whispered a little song their Mother from the orphanage would sing to them every night when they were little...

"Hey...someone's coming, BB" Logan informed while starting up a little fire around some tents.

"Yeah, saw her the moment she stepped outside the Overwatch installations". Said a guy who was a few meters away from them, checking out the ocean around them.

And of course, there was their leader.

Their Chief/Sniper/Warrior, Bruce, A.K.A BB, or, sometimes, when they needed to intimidate or show power, they would call him BBoss. He was your average wild guy, short, slim, but with muscle and technique. He took care of the action and organization, he also took care of dirty jobs with John, and negotiation. His wild, spiky, short black hair and dark eyes full of confidence showed he wasn't any weaker from his brothers, nor was he weaker than anyone he had ever fought.

They trust him, he is their balance. He is their body and instincts, and he's the heart of the group. He takes care of the one on one fights mercenaries always ask for and wields a sword on his back that he only uses when necessary. He uses guns, two modified desert eagles that worked with pulse, and a big, rare sniper rifle he made himself.

The rifle was currently in the _Maria_ , secured and away from any bad hands.

"Johnny" He said with a demanding tone.

"Lena Oxton, BB. Also known as Tracer, she's twenty-six, had an incident with the so-called Slipstream and now suffers from Chronal Disassociation, which is the reason why she can now blend time. Weakness: One direct shot on that device of hers and she's gone for good" The blonde, tall guy responded immediately.

"She doesn't look like danger to me, BB?" Their doc said with a worried look on his face that changed into a smile the moment their chief chuckled.

"We know she isn't! Blondie's just being over dramatic as always" Their chief joked and their big buy started laughing, with a fire starting between his hands, "Hey, hey, watch out with that fire" Logan shuts himself up and concentrated on the fire which was getting more lively second by second, "Okay, guys. Sit down and smile, we need to make a good first impression! Johnny, you know what to do" He ordered and watched with amusement as their doctor and their big guy sat down on some wood logs they chopped, and started awkwardly fixing themselves up a little.

Their brain guy however, stood up and with a confident smile, he walked towards Tracer's silhouette that was slowly getting closer to their little camp.

* * *

Lena could see them because of the light the fire emanated, and when she noticed one of them standing up and slowly getting closer to them, she started getting a little scared about her idea to meet the crazy group, as Soldier:76 had called them.

She didn't have time to think, though. The moment she blinked (Literally), there was a handsome, blonde, tall guy (Not his type though) in front of her, wearing a normal soldier uniform and a small, confident smile.

"Welcome to our little camp, Lady Lena, I will now be the one who will introduce you to my brothers, my name John, and I'm at your service" He said, bowing after finishing, making her feel kinda weird, kinda praised, kinda important.

"T-Thanks, I guess?" She said with a blush showing in her cheeks, "How do you know my name?" John shook his head.

"No time for that, follow me" He said and started walking towards the camp.

She could hear some laughs and comments as she got closer, and after she got a close view, for some reason she started smiling.

She first noticed a short boy who was talking in front of two guys, a big one and a small, weird one.

She internally yelped when the short guy who was standing in front of those two turned to see her immediately, and then smiled at her.

"Hey there! Come closer, dear! We don't bite! Just Logus" He giggled when his big friend complained.

She appeared behind John, and entered the small camp area, noticing how it was all well made, the simple tents up and the campfire was looking like it could last for few more hours.

"Greetings! Welcome to the club!" The short approached her with a smile and his arms opened.

She didn't expect to be greeted with a hug, but she didn't mind either.

"Hey there, love. Welcome...to Overwatch, I guess?" Lena replied, his smile getting her own cheerful way of being to start showing off.

"Name's Bruce, I'm the chief of the Paws! Special forces of, uhm...Nowhere, we used to work by ourselves and saved whoever we could before we decided to join Overwatch" He explained, "This are my brothers. Here we have dummy Logan, but we all call him Big guy, or Logus" The big guy nervously stood up, and slowly, and with a shaking hand, he shook Lena's.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lena" He said with his voice nervous, "Me and my bros would always watch your performance on TV, and we're hoping you could show us some move when we joined Overwatch" He stutter when Bruce coughed at him, "A-Ah, yes! We're big fans, but, it's Danny's turn to introduce himself" He said, and finally let go of Lena's hand.

She was smiling very widely, though.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, little Logus!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek making the big, muscular guy stumble into his seat, "I'll teach you guys some moves anytime!"

"See, Logus?" John called him with a calm tone, "Told you the secret is showing confidence, and even though you thought you were going to weird her out, you got yourself a kiss, how's that? All those days practicing finally worked out" He told to his big brother with proudness in his voice.

"He's a big fan of yours" BB whispered to her ear, and earned an smile from Lena, "Well, to be honest, we all are" She giggled, "But if Big Guy's dying for someone, that would be your russian" he said, wiggling his eyebrows like waves with a foxy smile.

"Oh I know what you want" Lena whispered, making the same cocky, foxy smile, "I'll try get those two along, how you like that?" Bruce nodded with a smile on his face and then turned to see their doc, who was struggling with himself.

"Oi, idiot" BB called him and motioned him to introduce himself.

"O-o-oh! Yes!" He stood up like a soldier and even saluted her, "My name is Danny, Miss Oxton. It is a very pleasure to meet you! I know how to heal my brothers, and I also know how to fly! I'm a big fan just like my brothers!" he said all that in two seconds, and then, after shaking her hand very quickly, took a seat again.

He whispered something to John, _Did I do good?_

The blonde just started shaking his head in disbelief. Danny didn't even give Tracer a chance to return the greet.

"And that would be all, I bet you know John already. He's basically our brains and our romantic adviser...Well, not mine, just theirs" Lena nodded amused, and checked the sky for a second.

"It's pretty late, so I'll be goin' back to the base now, loves" She said and heard all of them groan.

"Oh come on, you have to stay to hear Big guy's stories at least!" Their doc said with a begging tone, "Please?" He asked, and she turned to see them all looking at her with puppy dogs.

She amusingly sighed, and giggled.

" _Well, I guess I don't have any other choice but to stay, huh?"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Well, this is my new project. The idea popped out in my mind when I was at school and I just decided to give it a go.**

 **I'll obviously continue with my other stories too, it's just that I'm having some writer's block right now, but it ain't nothing serious, really.**

 **(Think of the camping things as the way the boys camp in Final Fantasy XV)**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, and will most likely help me get inspired.**

 **Loves &Paws- PawsLover**


	2. Show time

After some hours of fun and amazing stories with the Pawcifisters, Lena had decided it was time for her to go to bed, and whilst everyone had agreed and said their goodbye, Bruce had offered himself to walk her to the entrance of the Watchpoint.

 _Thing that Lena found absolutely endearing._

Now they were walking through the little forest that could be seen outside the base, with Bruce literally next to Lena.

"I can't believe you guys actually survived the omnic attack on Russia hiding in the frozen forest" Bruce nodded at her comment, "Must've been, y'know, really cold, huh?" He chuckled and nodded again.

"It was cold, but there's nothing colder than one of Talon's base we once took out when we're on a field trip, that thing was colder than their sniper's heart" He said referring to Widowmaker's cold personality.

"Wait, you guys went on a field trip and ended up taking out a Talon base!?" She asked impressed, and Bruce nodded with a grin.

"We did! It was hard because John and I had to infiltrate there while Logus and Danny waited outside to invade and distract them while we prepared some good ol' bombs" He laughed as if it was nothing, "The old school _Boom and run_ plan" Lena nodded, remembering some situations in which she would do that too with her own Pulse Bomb.

"You guys have done a lot without help, huh" Bruce shook his head.

"We help people and do what we can do, Lena" She smiled at him, "There's stuff that we can't do, and that's why we joined Overwatch" He showed her his big, toothy smile, "To help even more, and also because we wanted Logus to finally accept his crush on Zarya!" They both laughed until they reached the entrance of the base.

"And you, little BB?" She asked him, and he cocked his head a bit in confusion, "Who's your crush, love?" He blinked in shock two times, and then smiled even widely.

"That's a secret" He said with a snicker, "Maybe I'll tell you in the future" He told her and started heading back towards his camp, "See you tomorrow morning, Lena" He said, waving his hair in the air.

"See you then, love!" She waved at him a goodbye and started walking towards the hero rooms with a smile that, if someone would've been up at that hour, then would've questioned it without doubt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Next morning, Hero hallways, Gibraltar._

Lena was jogging towards the mess hall, which fortunately was connected to the hero dormitories, while thinking about how she couldn't have got herself a better sleep that night.

She waved hello to a few heroes that she met on her way to the mess hall, like Dva who was murmuring something about her not being able to beat a certain boss in a certain _Dark_ game, or Mercy, who was also making her way towards the mess hall, just with a bit slower than the cheerful brit.

" _Being so young and cheerful must be nice"_ Angela thought and let out an internal sigh.

Lena unconsciously started humming, perking up when she started to see the door that leaded to the mess hall, hoping to see a certain boy there eating, or perhaps just sitting.

" _Boys, Lena. Certain boys"_ She corrected herself and pushed the doors open with a loud _HIYA!_ In order to let the other people in the hall witness her happy self.

She quickly scanned the room and found out two or three new things that had changed in the mess hall.

 _One_ is that apparently, Soldier 76 had decided to divide the zones, one for heroes and one for soldiers. Of course the hall wasn't big enough for three hundred plus, but half of the soldiers worked at night, and decide to stay in bed and eat in their rooms or rather train at daylight, and some others were the actual chefs and workers for the hall.

And more important- Two, The Special Squad, Pawcifister had, much to Daddy76 dismay, dragged a table from the Soldier session and placed it in the middle of both divisions, earning surprised looks for both the Soldiers and the Heroes, who one by one approached the Squad to rather eat with them or just say hello.

Lena's smile went wide and her eyes shone when Bruce's eyes found her, and waved her to go join them.

"Good mornin', loves!" She greeted them all with a smile, and they greeted back with their mouths stuffed with whatever they chose to eat for breakfast...except for John, obviously.

"Monnin Mish Lemna!" Logus was the first to greet her with his mouth full, earning himself a smack from their brains, John, who seemed to be the only one of the group with a slight bit of manners.

"You aren't allowed to speak with your mouth full, Logus. We've gone through this already" He lectured him, and the big guy gave Lena an apologetic look, making Lena let out a giggle, "And good morning to you, Lady Lena" She smiled at him.

"Sup' Lena! Come here, sit next to me" Bruce greeted her with his typical smile and, with a bit tad of force, pushed Daniel to the side to make room for Lena, "Come on, man. I know you love my charming self but make some room for the young brit here!" Danny scoffed, far too concentrated in his food to actually care, and moved a bit, Lena instantly taking her newly made place.

"Howdy, Lemna…" The pink haired doc greeted her with his mouth full, and Lena was just waiting for the blonde gentleman to smack him too.

"He isn't going to smack him though.." Bruce whispered into her ear making her blush for a second, "Brains knows Danny ain't no mornin' person, you see" Lena nodded apparently understanding, "So, how'd you sleep, darl?" He asked with his normal tone again, a smile on his face all the time.

"Actually, pretty better than normal, love! Maybe those awesome stories gave my mind something to dream about!" Logus perked up at that and gave her a thumbs up with a big smile on his face.

"Well at least someone got herself a nice rest" She heard a familiar, deep voice and turned to see Jesse McCree in his lamest self…

 _His not so much of a morning person self._

"Good'ay to ya, McCheese" Lena mocked him, wondering what was he doing there with them.

"Mind if I join y'all? Would like to get to know our _special forces_ right away" Bruce chuckled and nodded, motioning Logus to make room for the cowboy.

"Sure, sure! Everyone's welcome 'er, right love?" He asked Lena, and she just nodded in response.

"So where do you guys come from? How long you've been together?" he asked, playing with the food he had in his plate.

"We're from an orphanage, don't quite remember which one in specific, but yeah. And we've been together for as long as I remember, so probably our whole life" Danny replied with a smile on his face, the energy finally getting him.

"Yep, we've gone through alot together, Jesse McCheese" Bruce copied Lena's mocking skills and got himself a fork on the head.

They kept talking and laughing for awhile, Jesse quickly making a bond with the crew just like Lena, and before they even noticed, breakfast time was over.

"Are you guys ready?" McCree asked, getting a confused stare in return from John.

"Ready for what, exactly?" The blonde know it all asked with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Mind four eyes mood, he doesn't like surprises" Bruce apologized for John's harsh tone, and laughed it off, "So what's happening now, Jesse McGreez?" McCree gave him the middle finger and kept talking.

"Dad76 is so into putting people in their place now, right? So he's making this little competitions all over the place to see how capable the soldiers are, and stuff. So he put me into the aim field, and Zarya in the lifting field with Reinhart" Logus perked up at the mention of that name, thing that Jesse didn't miss, "Lena in the agility field, Genji in the fight field with Fareeha, and so on, and I was just thinking, this might be your opportunity to show the people why you're the special squad indeed" Bruce and his team nodded.

"So he wants to test our abilities, huh" Jesse nodded, "Well, obviously, we're in! Aren't we?" Bruce asked his brothers, and all of them nodded with enthusiasm.

"I say we all participate in every subject, that way we can show that we aren't just good at one thing, but at everything" John commented with knowledge, "We can't prove we are the special squad otherwise, BB" Bruce nodded and turned to Lena.

"Why didn't you tell me that, Lena?" He asked her with suspicious eyes.

"I didn't know either!" She replied innocently, "This is recent information for me too, love" She turned to see the heroes table, in which Hana, Angela and the other heroes were eating peacefully, "Those guys are so anti-social" She commented, seeing how they kept everything to themselves.

"They think they're on another level" Jesse scoffed with a smirk, "Except for some, obviously, who just like eating alone or in peace" Lena noticed how Reinhart and Zarya were both missing, as well as their ninja-robot and Lucio.

"Well, time to show 'em why we are the special squad and not them, huh" Danny said with enthusiasm all over his voice.

"Right, move those paws, my dudes" Bruce said, slamming his two hands on the table, standing up and started heading towards the door.

"Here we go again…" John sighed with laziness as he stood up with the rest of his brothers, yawning as he walked pass everybody.

 _It's freaking show time._


	3. Speed testing goes wrong

**Hallo, I have a new dog in my family and so it's hard to write and take care of the little baby.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The competition rules were clear and loud, and everyone was getting ready to be the fastest in the place.

It was the speed test, with Lena as the coordinator, and everything was going perfectly wrong.

For some reason, Reinhart listened himself in the competition and he occupied most of the start line zona, and so, the competitors were reduced to just a few.

Soldier 76, because he wanted to demonstrate that heroes are capable of everything,

Lucio

Lena Oxton, herself, since she wanted to _have fun_.

Some soldiers from Soldier 76 selection (Tracer supposed he didn't want them to win either, because they're were all kinda overweight)

And last, but not least, Danny, from the self proclaimed Special Forces.

"Weren't you supposed to be a doctor, or something?" Soldier 76, who was right next to Danny, asked him with a serious tone in his voice.

"Well, I have to get people to safety as fast as possible, so yeah" He laughed, and Mercy, who was spectating from the outside of the field, smiled at the little boy.

"Yes, you are right! Safety is number one priority!" Reinhart laughed next to them, stretching, "I wish you two good luck beating this man up!" Danny laughed with him, and at some point, Tracer joined the laughter.

Soon enough, they were all ready, with Dva as the referee that was only there because she wanted to shoot the _Go!_ Gun, and a lot of people as viewers, including the rest of the Pawcifisters, who were cheering Danny as hard as he could, with loud whistles and flags and confetti.

"Go, Danny!" Logus yelled from the steps, waving a paw flag at him with excitement and joy.

"Someone's a little excited" Bruce mocked Logus mood and earned a stern look that quickly turned into a laughter, and it didn't stop until someone coughed behind them, making them compose themselves.

More because it was Mercy than anything else.

"Is that...your medic?" She questioned them with a soft tone and a small smile on her face. Making Logus and Bruce keep silence.

John slowly nodded.

"Ah!" She clapped her hands together, making a girly noise, "That's wonderful! Do you think I could meet him after the competition?" She asked, almost as if they could actually say no.

"Sure" Bruce agreed nonetheless, feeling like maybe something could happen between the chief of the medical quarters of Overwatch, and their own little medic, "Let's just hope he wins, because if he doesn't that's gonna take his mood a bit down" Mercy made something like a disappointed/Sad noise before nodding.

"Then we'll have to cheer him hard, yes?" She smiled at them and sat beside them, next to Bruce, who was staring at her intensively, "What is it...uh…" She tried looking for his name in her memory.

"I'm Bruce" He introduced himself, "This is Logus" He pointed to his big friend, "And Johnny" John slightly bowed in front of her, with a smile on his face, "We're the special forces, Pawcifisters" He grinned when she nodded, accepting their position without questioning.

"I am Angela Ziegler, it's a pleasure to meet our Special Forces in person. I beg you to keep us all save from danger" She smiled and something moved inside the 3 members of the Pawcifister's heart.

 _Well, they didn't call her an angel for nothing._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Was there even a point in participating?" Bruce wondered as he watched Danny crossing the line in first place, with Soldier 76 behind him, and then Tracer, "I mean, sure Tracer can move quicker, but in terms of long distance, anyone could win against her" He laughed as he saw Danny looking at Tracer with joy, he was enjoying his win against their idol #1.

"What the heck, you're faster than light, love!" Danny laughed.

 _He wasn't, but running all the time from enemies and a mad Johnny gave him experience in that aspect._

"Fancy how Lena's chronal accelerator has to rest every few uses, huh" Angela snickered at John's comment, and nodded.

"Yes, is one of the things that troubles Tracer and Winston the most" She nods to herself, "I feel bad I can't help her in anyway possible...science isn't my thing...or at least, not that kind of science" She giggled, "Anyway, can I speak with him now?" She asked with puppy eyes, and Bruce laughed.

"It's not like he's our son, sure you can do whatever you want with him" he laughed as he walked to wards the exit, "But make sure he's on time for the next competition, I think it's lifting, or strength, or something" He went to meet Lena and Danny, who were both talking with Reinhart about the next competition, in which he was the leader.

"Hey there, love!" She instantly skipped to his side and hugged him, shocking both him and his friends.

"Uh...when did this happen?" John wondered while Logus looked at them both gobsmacked as Bruce returned the hug, resting his arms on her waist for a second before removing them quickly.

"Wot?" She replied with another question and realized this wasn't something people normally did, and let go, "Sorry, love" She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"It's okay, I don't mind" He said and ruffled her hair playfully, "I like hugs" She beamed at him and hugged him again, her short hair tickling his chin as she rubbed her face on him.

"She is an affective woman, yes" Angela said as she stepped closer and tapped Danny's shoulder for him to notice her, "Hello"

Danny blushed and checked both of his sides, before looking at her with a surprised yet confused look.

"Me?" He questioned and she giggled.

"Yes, you. That's why I tapped you" She smiled at him, "I understand you are a medic?" She asked him, this time with quite a serious tone, and he just nodded, "Where did you learn?" He snickered.

"Internet" He replied, "I'm self-taught, 'till some point" She blinked in confusion…

 _You can't just self teach yourself medicine._

"Every time we were playing in the orphanage and someone got hurt , I'd look for a way to heal them, since we didn't have money to go see a doctor, and there weren't many kind doctors in our area" He explained, "It was just the basics, but then it turned into something of my interest, and I started checking stuff at the Cybers, I started buying books, looking at videos, volunteering in hospitals...the first fifteen years of my life were all self taught, just like the others. The rest I learned it either in the army or taking important classes with different people" That made Lena separate from Bruce and turn to see all of the Pawscifisters.

"Wait, you said you participated in the Omnic Crisis.." Bruce nodded, looking at her confused, "That was years ago!... How- Just, how old are you all?" Bruce laughed.

"I'm twenty one" He replied with a grin, and behind him, Logus placed his hands on Bruce's shoulders.

"Twenty four" Logus said, without actually demonstrating any emotion.

"Twenty three" John waved at her with his usual, cool expression.

"And I'm the youngest, just reached twenty, two months ago" Said Danny, without taking his eyes out of the Angel in front of him, who was just as confused.

"Wait, wait! Just one second, you participated in the omnic crisis?" Angela asked Danny, surprised, "But, that was a long time ago! You weren't even born, or maybe just a baby when it occurred!" Bruce sighed, and clapped twice to get everyone's attention.

"John, would you kindly?" The mentioned blonde coughed and fixed himself before standing straight and focused.

"I believe you are all familiar with Climatologist, Mei-Ling Zhou, otherwise known as Mei, accident?" The two former agents of Overwatch nodded knowingly, "Well, basically, the same happened to us, just that it all happened in a different time, now, I believe Boss already told you, Lena, about our story in Russia, when the omnic attacked" The brit girl nodded, already getting a bit closer to Bruce, unknowingly, "We weren't trying to survive. We were currently on a mission to deliver food, and help to a town nearby our military base...but it all went to hell, quite literally, after we got there. We were attacked by hundreds of them, and even when we were still the Special Forces, there was no way we could've survived that shit…" He sighed, "We were supposed to die there, to be honest, we were all ready for it" He chuckled, "We even said goodbye and all that cheesy stuff you say to your comrades before you die" Bruce laughed next to Lena.

"I remember Logus crying so hard" Logus laughed and nodded at Bruce's comment, "Ah, dude. I think that was the hardest thing we've been through" John nodded, "Good thing we will only have to go through it once more!" He laughed it off just like his team, "Damn if it wasn't for that _Freezero_ guy we'd be dead" Danny nodded and started talking about something else with Angela, who was slowly leading him away from everybody.

"Freezero guy?" The remaining members of the special forces nodded simultaneously.

"He didn't tell us his name, so we just decided to call him that" John explained, "He didn't tell us anything, actually, he just appeared out of nowhere, shot us with something weird that freezed us, and, well, I guess he left afterwards" Bruce nodded.

"It was like blink of an eye, really. We needed a lot of information to realize that we were a bit out of time" He scoffed, "The town was all burned down, without any population, just the four of us" He sighed, "Don't ask us how we survived, we don't know…" He shook his head, "We tried looking for the guy that saved our arses, but not a single thing we found, so we gave up after a year, and decided to go back to saving people" Logus hummed in agreement.

"And that's basically how we got here" Logus finished with a grin as he walked away from them, stretching his arms.

"Time to go,we're winning all the competitions, so you better not miss it, Lena" Bruce ruffled her hair once more before turning his back on her, making his way next to Logus.

"W-Wait! I'll go with you!" Lena tried, but a hand stopped her.

"Before that, could you check on Danny? Mercy took him somewhere without us noticing, and I'd like to know if he's alright. You know the place better than me" John plead, "If you find him, call us" He took her hand and left something inside of it before leaving.

She slowly nodded, watching them go, readying herself to go look for those two lovebirds, when she received a call from Winston.

"Yeah, love?" She answered, and waited patiently.

" _Lena?...We have a situation"_ She blinked in confusion, " _Mercy and the new guy, Daniel….they are gone"..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **My new buddy is so crazy he won't stop moving his tail like a happy man.**


End file.
